Casparian Mandate
About this nation Hi, and welcome to the Casparian Mandate. I am benefactor Gerald, It will be my priviledge to guide you through our humble nation. I hope you will find my guidance most illuminatory. The most striking Feature you will notice here in the Mandate, is our population mix. Or people are made up of both Orc's and Humans, With almost 70% of them being Orcs. While you would think this would mean the humans are a subserviant minority, nothing could be farther from the truth. Our current Leader is Damian the Great, he holds the position of Great Mandater, he was elected to the post not 2 years ago, and will serve in as our unquestioned leader until the day of his death, when a new Mandater will be elected from amongst the humans. Being Mandater He is the absolute authority on what is best for or people, His word is law, and only challengeable if it violates the rule of equality. Being from these Harsh frozen lands has shaped our people. We cannot afford to be wrapped up in a petty dispute of who can and cannot afford to eat, or even have access to the basics of a good shelter. As such what is brought to the people is for all the people as they need. In fact because of the hardships of life here our people are selfless to a fault. Being convicted of hording so much as a bean can get you a harsh sentence from the Illuminaters when they hear your case. I will discuss the Illuminators later my friend. We have no currency here, to barter will get you more than your fair share, nor can you claim ownership of anything other than your soul, which again i will cover later. I see you staring at the statues of Illia, Remuna, and Delfina allow me to humbly inform you of that which we hold to be our truth of existance. They are or gods, lords of the Natural world. Illia is the earth, stronger than any rock, and as steadfast as a mountain before the great winter storms. He is holding up his lover, Remuna the Goddess of the Water, she is both fickle and resolute, the only force that can shape or change the will of Illia. Delfina their daughter, Goddess of the air, as graceful as a hawk circling overhead, yet as forceful as a bull when angered. As far as our military goes my friend, you will of course be expected to serve as every man and woman is when they reach the age of acceptance. At 18 yrs you will taken to a training camp, given your soul, your weapon and trained to defend your home. After 4 years yo will be mustered out with your soul and sent to do that which you are best suited to doing. Should you prove yourself most capable as a warrior you will be taken apprentice to a Maleficar, and taught to make your mind and body one, to dance in combat. But i should Warn you that being as most of our standing military isnt best at soldiering, they tend to fight most barbaricly. Being apprentice to a Maleficar is no less easy than any other livelyhood here, most Maleficar's tend to be Orc's and they will drive their apprentices ruthlessly to the illusive perfection of mind, body, and Soul. As you are no doubt aware having been raised in one yourself, all of or children are taken at birth, and raised together, whether they are Orc or Human in one of our casting houses, Here it is the duty of our Indoctrinators to raise and prepare them for life in the Caste that they will best benefit our society in. All of our castes are considered equal, As stated in the Law of Equality. Magic here is a right of Birth, as all Humans are born touched by the goddess Delfina, with here Fire and breath, Remuna blesses them with her waters, and Illia allows his form to be molded by them. Even further Illia allows that they can occasionally grow crops from this harsh soil through magic itself. Unfortunately only Illia saw fit to bless the Orcs, but he Blessed them with his immense Strength and fortitude. Anything we build here is built from the natral environment grown from it as you would. and imbued with the arcane by the humans who grew it into its form and function. We have simple laws here, and due to the nature of life in these wastes, little need for more than a basic force of peacekeepers to settle disputes. They do good work essentially ensuring fairness to all parties and Equality. But alas on occasion even they need assistance, and this assistance is given in the form of Illuminators. Illuminators are elected to the post for life, and hear cases on the most heinous of offenses, such as selfishness, murder, and the violation of the Law of Equality. Only they have the right to issue a sentence on someone, or to even try the Mandator himself if he violates or sacred laws. Because of our life in the wastes, and the communal upbringing, our people tend to be selfless, giving to each other to ensure that all survive. Even or most powerful are humble to a fault, knowing they are here only to serve the masses. But alas, Due to the high Orc population, while things that need to be done are often done quickly and effeciently, our people tend to be a bit on the slow side to grasp new things, as well as mostly illiterate. But these may be shortcomings in the soft plush forests of the lycans, or protective immobile homes of the midget people out here in the wastes, they are blessings. Ensuring the survival of our people for generations yet to come. Details Category:Nations